All I Need
by piperrocks0923
Summary: Felicia's past comes back to reak havoc on her life. Will she and her family make it through? Thank you for reading, and leave a review. The reviews really help me.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Felicia Walked into her new house, throwing her keys and the mail on the table. She looked around the kitchen at the boxes littering the floor, knowing the rest of the house looked the same way. She and the girls had moved in almost two months ago, but the motivation to unpack just wasn't there. Felicia let out a sigh, deciding the boxes could wait one more day. All she wanted to do was soak in a hot bath. She had, had a long day, the last thing she wanted to do was unpack boxes.

Felicia walked into the living room, figuring she would find Maxie and Georgie. Instead, she found an empty room. "Maxie! Georgie! I'm home! Anybody?" She called. Nothing but silence answered her. "Hmm." She looked around the room. A piece of paper lying on the coffee table caught her eye. She picked it up and began to read.

"_Dear mom,_

_I had to go to the library to do some research for a school project._

_I brought Georgie with me. We won't be late._

_Love,_

_Maxie_

Felicia gave a little smile as she laid the note down. At least Maxie was using the word love again. For the longest time it had been 'I hate you'. But the two were finally becoming closer again. Felicia was overjoyed by it. There was nothing in the world she loved more than her children. Everyday she thought about how she had almost lost them. She didn't regret her relationship with Luke. It was what she needed to find herself again. She did regret hurting her children. But everything that had happened was in the past. She now had the future to look forward to.

Felicia went back into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She grabbed a few files from her briefcase, then went upstairs. She drew a bath, lit a few candles, and undressed. She slowly slid into the hot, foamy bath. She let out a sigh as she rested her head on the bath pillow. She relaxed for a few minutes, then picked up one of the files to look over. She was happy to be back at work. She had let so many of her cases go, she was afraid the private eye agency would fold. But her business was beginning to grow again. It had taken time, but her life was finally back on track.

Felicia finished up her bath, threw on a white t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms, then went downstairs to start dinner. It was almost 7:00. She figured Maxie and Georgie would be home soon, and they would be starving like they always seem to be. She opened the fridge door, trying to decide what to make, when her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She shut the refridgerator door, and dug the phone out of her purse. All the caller id said was unknown caller. Normally not answering unknown calls, she started to lay the phone on the table, but something inside her told her to answer the call. She hit the button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Princess." The caller said. "It's Sean." Felicia felt the butterflies that had begun to flutter in her stomach, calm down.

"Sean! This is a surprise. I haven't heard from you or Tiffany in a couple of months. I think Anna and Maxie speak more than we do. How are you?"

"Well princess, no so good." Sean answered.

"Oh no! Is Tiffany and Anna alright?" Felicia asked.

"No, no, they're both fine. In fact, Anna has been pestering Tiffany and I for about another trip to Port Charles. She misses Maxie."

Felicia gave a small smile when she thought about Maxie and Anna. Even though Sean and Tiffany had moved to Boston before Tiffany had given birth to Anna, they came for visits often enough, that the two girls had become best friends. "Maxie misses her too." Felicia told him. Then she remembered the topic of this conversation was not the two friends daughters. Something was wrong. "What's happened Sean?" Felicia asked, the butterflies quickly beginning to fly again.

"Felicia, I got some news today, and it's not good..." He trailed off, not wanting to tell her.

"Sean, what's wrong with Frisco?" Felicia asked. Sean let out a sigh, not surprised at all Felicia had figured out his news had something to do with her ex-husband.

"Frisco was in Iraq , working with some troops that were trying to find a powerful group of terrorists. They got a tip, and he and a few soldiers went to check it out. It turned out to be a trap...and...there..there was an explosion." Sean quietly told her.

"And where is Frisco now Sean?" Felicia asked, her hands shaking.

"Princess...he's dead."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Felicia let the words Sean had just said to her digest n her brain. "Princess, are you still there?" She heard Sean say.

"Are you sure Sean? The WSB has been wrong before."

"The warehouse they were in was burnt to the ground. We're waiting on dental records to confirm the idenitity of the bodies, but there were 20 solider's plus Frisco and two other WSB agents. Our body count is 23. I'm sorry Felicia."

"I knew in my heart this day would come...but..." Felicia trailed off.

"I know princess. Your never prepared to receive news like this. I have a few things I need to take care of here, but as soon as I've finished up, we'll be there."

"Okay." Felicia said. Sean felt his heart breaking. Since he'd known her, she had been like a daughter to him. He knew she still loved Frisco, and always would. He hated to have to be the one to tell her that the two would never be together again.

"I'm sorry princess. I'll see you soon. I love you honey."

"Thank you Sean. I love you too. Goodbye."

Felicia hung up and set the phone down. She rubbed her forehead, trying to slow the million thoughts running through her head. Frisco was dead. Dead. The father of her children. The love of her life. Dead. How was she going to tell the girls? How would the girls take it. Frisco hadn't been much of a father to them. But he was still their father. She felt like she was going to throw up. Her eyes drifted to the phone. Tony. She had to call Tony. She almost wished that Sean had called him instead of her.

She picked the phone up and dialed the hospital. "General Hospital, how may I direct your call?"

"Dr. Tony Jones please."

"One moment please." The line was quiet for a few minutes before the receptionist came back on the line. "I'm sorry ma'am, but Dr. Jones is in surgery at the moment. May I take a message for him."

"I need to talk to him now. It's an emergency, this is his sister-in-law. Please I really need to talk to him." Felicia begged. She hoped that by saying sister-in-law, Tony would figure out it was important.

"I'll see what I can do."

The receptionist put Felicia back on hold. Five minutes passed before she finally heard Tony's voice on the line. "Felicia, what's the matter?"

"Tony, I need you to come over here right away." She said.

"Right now? I'm in the middle of surgery, I..."

"Right now Tony. Please, it's important." Felicia interrupted.

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can. What's going on?" Tony asked.

"I can't talk about it on the phone. Please hurry." She quickly hung up before he could ask anymore questions. She laid her head down on the table. Why did this have to happen now? She was finally putting her life back together, how could it fall apart again so quickly?

Tony left the hospital as soon as he could, and soon found himself standing in front of Felicia's door. He knocked and waited for a response, but there was none. He knocked one more time. Still nothing. Beginning to worry, he tried the knob. The door opened and he walked into and empty living room. "Felicia!" He called. There was no answer. He walked into the kitchen, where he found Felicia, her head down on the table. "Felicia?" He asked. She sat up and turned to him. He saw the look in her eyes, and knew. "He's dead, isn't he?" She nodded.

Tony sat down at the table next to her. "How?" He asked.

"An explosion. Terrorists."

"And they're sure? They've been wrong before." Tony saw Felicia give a weak smile.

"That's the same thing I said to Sean. They're waiting for dental records, but they're almost a hundred percent sure. I'm sorry Tony."

"I always knew this day would come..but..." he trailed off. Felicia giggled. Tony gave her a look of confusion.

"I said that too. I guess I know your brother as much as you do."

"As much as I wanted to, I don't think I ever knew the real him. But I knew enough." Tony said.

Felicia watched Tony tear a napkin that had been lying there into little pieces. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Felicia pulled him to her, and held him while he cried. Finally Tony pulled away. Felicia handed him an un-torn napkin. He wiped his face. "I'm sorry..I just..."

"Shh. It's okay Tony. He was your brother. Your allowed to cry."

"I know. How are you?" He asked.

"Trying to be strong. I have to tell the girls."

"Where are they?" Tony asked.

"The library. I figured they would be home by now."

"How do you think they're going to take it?" He asked. Felicia shook her head.

"I don't know. I..." She was interrupted by the front door slaming.

"Mom! We're home!" Maxie cried. Felicia looked at Tony.

"I guess we're about to find out."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Felicia slowly got up and walked towards the living room, Tony following behind her. Maxie and Georgie were taking their coats off. Maxie saw her mother come into the room. "Hi mom, sorry we're a little late. Hi Uncle Tony. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hi Maxie." Tony said, not answering her question. Maxie looked at her mother again.

"Mom, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Honey, would you and Maxie sit down please." Felicia asked her. Maxie and Georgie looked at each other. They sat down on the sofa. Felicia sat down next to them, and Tony sat on the coffee table.

Maxie looked again at her mother, and her uncle. "Mom, what's going on?" Felicia sighed, not wanting to tell them.

"Both of you know about the war going on in Iraq, right?" She asked them. Maxie and Georgie nodded.

"We've talked about it in school. They're trying to get the bad guys that hurt and killed so many people on 9/11. Just like dad does." Georgie said. Felicia looked at Tony. He gave her a nod.

"That's right Georgie.. It turns out that your father was there, helping them catch the bad people."

"Of course he was. Why wouldn't he be, he has to save the world, remember?" Maxie snapped.

"Maxie." Tony said. Maxie heard the warning in his voice and sat back.

Felicia could see where this was going to go, and didn't want to deal with it, but she knew she had to. "Girls, there was an explosion today. A warehouse that some soldiers were in blew up."

"And let me geuss, good ole dad saved the day."

"Shut up Maxie. Let mom talk." Georgie said.

"Your father was there also."

"Mom, what are you trying to tell us?" Maxie asked.

"Honey, your father didn't make it out. He's dead."

Felicia watched the shock of what she had just said wash over both of her daughters. Even though she was now 12 years old, Georgie climbed onto her mother's lap. "No mom. No." She cried. Felicia held her daughter as she wept. Maxie just sat there.

"Maxie, it's okay to cry." Felicia told her. Maxie shook her head.

"I'm not going to cry over him. He wasn't my father." Felicia closed her eyes. She started to say something, but Georgie beat her to it.

"How can you say that? Yes he was!" she screamed. He may not have been here that much, but he still loved us. He sent us presents, and he told us that in every letter he's ever written us! He did love us!"

"His letter's and presents meant nothing! He should have been here. If he had been here, this wouldn't of happened.! He didn't care about us!"

"SHUT UP MAXIE!" Georgie screamed. She lunged for her sister, but Felicia pulled her back.

"Maxie, stop." Felicia said.

"You stop mom. Stop protecting him. You don't have to anymore. He's dead."

Maxie jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. Felicia heard her slam her bedroom door. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to yell...just..."

"It's okay Georgie. You just cry all you want. I'm here." Her youngest daughter fell back into her arms and sobbed.

Felicia kissed Georgie's forehead, and pulled her covers over her. Georgie had cried for almost two hours. She finally fell asleep in Felicia's arms. Tony had carried her upstairs for Felicia. Felicia closed the bedroom door, and walked over to Maxie's. Maxie had her stereo blaring. Felicia started to knock, but stopped. It wasn't going to do any good to talk to her right now. Felicia was exhausted, and she didn't think she could take any more yelling.

She went downstairs, and found Tony lying on the couch. He heard her and sat up. "She all settled?" Tony asked. Felicia nodded and sat down next to him. Tony took her hand into his. "Maxie will be okay. She's just still in shock. She didn't mean what she said."

"I don't know Tony. I think she did."

"Try not to worry about it right now. I have to go to the hospital to take care a few things. I want you to take one of these , and get some sleep." He said, handing her a bottle of pills..

"Tony, I don't need this."

"I think you know you do." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Now you get some sleep. That's an order."

"I will as long as you will too." She told him. He nodded and gave her a hug.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too Tony."

She watched him leave. She stared at the ceiling. She wondered when the tears would come. She had just realized that she hadn't shed one tear since Sean told her the news. She felt like she wanted to cry, but she just couldn't. "I have to be strong. For the girls. For Tony." She said to herself. She fiddled with the pill bottle Tony had given her. She didn't want to take it, but she knew Tony was right. She wouldn't sleep without it. She got up and went to the kitchen. She had just taken a glass from the cabinet, when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the clock. It was almost 11:00, who would be coming over at this time of night. She set down the glass and went to the door. She looked out the peep hole and let out a sigh. She opened the door. "Hi Mac."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Can I come in?" Mac asked. Felicia stepped aside to let him in.

"What do you want Mac?" She asked him as she closed the door.

"Sean called me."

"Oh." Felicia went back to the couch.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"I honestly don't know right now Mac."

"Do the girls know?"

"Yes."

"How's they take it?"

Felicia let out yet another sigh. "Georgie took it pretty hard. Maxie is acting like she could care less." She answered. "Mac, why are you here?" The two had barely spoken since the divorce had been finalized. Mac sat down next toher.

"You know why I'm here Felicia. I know the last few months we haven't been very friendly, but I still care about you. And the girls. Your ex-husband was killed today."

"You don't have to remind me, I haven't forgotten." Felicia realized she sounded like Maxie. "I'm sorry Mac. It's been a long night.

"It's okay. I understand. I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do."

"I wish there was. But there's nothing anybody can do."

"Do you want me to try to talk to Maxie?" He asked. Felicia shook her head.

"No. I think the best thing we can do for Maxie right now is to just leave her alone." The two sat in an uncomfortable silence. Mac finally stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess I'll go. I just wanted to check on you. If you need anything, you know how to find me." He went to the door and began to open it.

"Mac." Felicia said. He turned around

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Mac nodded.

"Your welcome. Goodnight."

Felicia went back to the kitchen to pour her glass of water. She picked up the bottle of pills, took one, then went back to the couch and laid down. She closed her eyes, and was asleep within ten minutes.

Maxie tiptoed quietly down the stairs. She saw her mother sleeping on the couch. She felt bad for how she had acted, but it was how she felt. But she knew how her sister felt about their father, and she shouldn't have said the things she had said in front of her. She started to wake Felicia up to apologize to her, but she saw the bottle of pills and glass of water on the coffee table. She realized that she probably wouldn't be able to wake her up, so she went to the closet and got a blanket out. She covered her mother with it, then went back upstairs to check on Georgie. It looked like she was asleep, so she started to shut the door, but Georgie called out to her. Maxie walked up to her bed and sat down. "What is it Georgie?

"Your not mad at me are you?" Georgie asked.

"No Georgie, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I upset you."

"It's okay. Will you stay with me tonight? Please?" Maxie kissed her sister.

"I thought you'd never ask. Scooch over." Georgie made room for her sister, and Maxie lied down next to her. Georgie snuggled up to her.

"Maxie." Georgie said.

"Hmmm?"

"Please don't hate dad."

"I don't hate him Georgie. Your just to young to understand."

"Just because I'm not sixteen like you , it doesn't mean that I don't understand."

"Georgie, can we not talk about this now. I'm tired." Georgie started to say something, but changed her mind.

"Goodnight Maxie."

"Goodnight Georgie."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Four

Felicia slowly opened her eyes. She closed them again, then turned to her side to go back to sleep, but she realized a little too late that she was on the couch, and she hit the ground. "Oww." She muttered. She climbed back onto the couch and ran her fingers through her hair. Thoughts of the night before came rushing back to her. She looked at the bottle of pills sitting there, and seriously thought about taking another and going back to sleep. Voices coming from the kitchen made her change her mind. She looked longingly at the bottle, then got up to investigate.

She walked into the kitchen and found Tony, along with Bobbie, Lucy, and Kevin. Bobbie and Lucy were cooking pancakes, while Kevin and Tony were sitting at the table with Maxie and Georgie. Georgie jumped up and ran to her mother, giving her a hug. "Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep good?" Felicia asked her.

"Yeah" Georgie answered her. "Maxie slept with me." Felicia looked at her eldest daughter and gave her a smile.

"That was nice of her." Felicia kissed the top of her head and moved to the table. Lucy brought her a cup of coffee.

"Here you go, you look like you could use this."

"Thank you Lucy. What are you guys doing here?"

" We're here for you. We are at your beck and call." Kevin answered her. Felicia giggled.

"Thank you. But you guys didn't have to come."

"Felicia, you don't have to go through this alone. We just want you to know that we're here for you and the girls." Bobbie told her.

Felicia glanced at Maxie. She was waiting for a smart remark, but Maxie just sat there drinking her orange juice. She turned back to Bobbie. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Bobbie sat a plate of pancakes in front of Felicia. "Now eat."

"I'm not really hungry."

"You need to eat, you can't starve yourself. Here's the syrup." Bobbie said. Felicia didn't feel like arguing, so she took the syrup.

"Umm, Kevin and I are going to take Serena shopping and we were wondering if Maxie and Georgie would be up to maybe going with us." Lucy said.

"That's fine, if they would like to go. Girls?"

"I don't think so. I have a paper I really need to work on." Maxie answered. Georgie sat quietly for a moment before answering.

"Will we be gone a long time?" She asked.

"Only a couple hours at the most."

"Okay, I'll go. I just have to go get dressed. Excuse me."

Georgie stood up and took her plate to the sink. Maxie was right behind her. "I'll be in my room working." She said, and the two girls headed upstairs.

"We figured they might not want to be around while your making arrangements." Kevin told Felicia.

"Arrangements." Felicia said. "I hadn't even thought about that. I guess we do need to start planning a memorial service." She put her head in her hands. "I just don't want to deal with this." Felicia said.

"I told you, that's why we're here. To help you." Kevin said. Georgie came bounding back in.

"I'm ready." She said. She went to Felicia and gave her another hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, baby. You go with Kevin and Lucy and try to have some fun."

Kevin stood up and held the door open for Georgie and Lucy. "My ladies, your chariot awaits." Georgie giggled.

"Your so funny uncle Kevin."

"He just thinks he is honey. He's really just a dork." Lucy told her. She hugged Felicia, then put her arm around Georgie. "Come on kiddo, let's go. Bye everyone."

Bobbie, Tony, and Felicia all mumbled goodbyes. Felicia looked over at Tony. H hadn't said a word since she walked into the kitchen. She reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. "How you doing Tony?

"I'm okay. I was just thinking about the memorial service. If it's alright with you Bobbie, I'd like to have it at the Brownstone. We all had some good times there. A lot of memories are there." A tear slipped down his cheek. Felicia gently wiped it away.

"I think the Brownstone would be the perfect place."

"I agree." Bobbie chimed in. "As soon as I get this kitchen cleaned up, I'll start calling people."

"I can do that Bobbie."

"Felicia, let me do this. Why don't you go take a shower. It will make you feel better.

"I'll help Bobbie." Tony told her.

"Are you sure?" Tony nodded.

"Okay. After I'm done with my shower, I'll go up to the attic. I think the boxes with the photo albums are up there. I"ll try to find some pictures." Bobbie opened her mouth to say something, but Felicia stopped her before she could. "Bobbie, it's okay. I can do this. Anyway, it will probably be easier for me than it would for you. This place is a mess right now. Holler if you need me for something." With that she quickly left the room before Bobbie could object.

Bobbie sat down next to Tony. "I'm worried about her Tony."

"She'll be fine. She's strong."

"I know. But I don't think she's even had a good cry. It was Frisco, Tony. I don't understand why she's not more upset."

"Because if you loved Frisco, you prepared yourself for this day. We've had to do that Bobbie. Like you said. It was Frisco."


End file.
